


来自M帮的问候

by WKGR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fetish, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Revenge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKGR/pseuds/WKGR
Summary: 他无论如何也想不到，就因为这种事，自己现在还会被用这样的方式找上门来。
Kudos: 1





	来自M帮的问候

**Author's Note:**

> 一个蓄谋已久的因在大佬面前搞事被报复雷普AU。为什么是AU呢？因为如果在主世界真的发生这种事情，可爱的头彩哥在之后无论是性格还是对事物的选择肯定会很不一样了，这样是绝对不可以的！:(  
> 在本篇写到一半时，我不知怎的又对本来随便设定的路人角色产生了谜一般的感情，是的，是Bean。我不仅给他做了形象设定，画了图，甚至打算给这篇本来简简单单为弟弟写的文继续写一个非常失去三观的后续，内容关于Bean和Jack。可能还会有点长。

当Jack清醒过来时，不妙的预感使他立刻警觉起来。他发现自己全身的衣物只剩下袜子，整个人以一种怪异而难受的姿势被固定起来——他的双臂举过头顶，手腕被紧紧绑在一起，连接在横梁上；左腿也于膝盖关节处被绳子悬空地吊起来。支撑着他的只剩下还站在地上的右脚，他想要挣脱，但不稳的重心使任何细微的移动都异常困难，并且也没有任何意义。他看了看四周，辨认不出自己所处的环境。空旷的大房间看起来像是仓库或车棚，远处的卷帘门在底部开着条小缝，透进一缕有些刺眼的日光。

那时是在黎明以前。在Jack打算回到自己位于附近的住所，慢悠悠地在小巷穿行时，他毫无预兆地被从某个拐角的暗处袭击了。那是一记猛烈的痛击，当即就令他失去了意识，之后的事情也不得而知。现在，Jack的头脑仍然有些沉重，他努力回忆着这几天来的那些模糊的情景，仍然不太明白为什么会在自己身上发生这样的事情。

从远处传来几声犬吠。Jack默不作声，在这种时候吵闹或求救很可能只会带来更糟的后果。不久后，他听到一阵接近的谈话和脚步声，卷帘被打开，一个男子的身躯站在门口。

“嘿，他醒了。”那人影朝外面喊道。

另有两人随着他的叫喊出现。他们径直向Jack走来，Jack定睛注目，逐渐辨认出了这几人的身份——M帮。他的神经不由得紧张起来。

很快三人便走到了Jack跟前。其中，一个魁梧壮硕，一个高大匀称，一个看上去还是个十几岁的孩子。连孩子也参与这种事吗？Jack在心中不免有些震惊。尽管本能的恐惧使他忍不住发抖，但他仍然摆出一副威胁的愤怒面孔，希望自己一贯的支配者气质能震慑到这几个异想天开的家伙。

但被绑住似乎没有让他的这份魄力发挥出多少正面作用。魁梧的那个男子饶有兴趣地打量着这样的他：“喔，喔，不愧是那个‘Jackpot’。我欣赏你这份胆量。”

“Derek，我就说了他是个真汉子。”年纪小的那个说。

“我们知道，Bean。”高个子摇了摇头。

Jack有一丝疑惑。他清了清嗓子，打断了帮派成员间的闲聊：“放开我，行吗？”

“如果真的可以那么轻松的话。”Derek说道，“看来不让你学到点教训可不行啊，兄弟。”

'让我学到教训？我最近有惹到Michael的人吗？'但Jack开始飞速运转的脑海里完全没有线索。他甚至觉得，也许他作为那个出名的“Jackpot”，仅仅是做自己就会招来一身麻烦。

“……我做了什么？”他语气谨慎地发问。

“哈？”Derek圈起胳膊，“你让老Falcon当众蒙羞都没有自知之明吗？”

‘什么，竟然是那个？’Jack心里有些发火。他以为那件事早就结束了。在被迫牵扯进的牌局里，尤其是面对M帮，即使他一直很努力想做个陪衬，但他作为那个“Jackpot”仍然总是被针对。他的脾气并不是很好，所以的确会做些让自己后悔的事情。不过，那时Falcon只是笑着，并且马上就用一些非物理的方式回敬了他。他无论如何也想不到，就因为这种事，自己现在还会被用这样的方式找上门来。

“放心，只要你顺从，我们也不会很过分的。我们这儿甚至还有你的粉丝呢。”高个子说。

“喂！”叫做“豆子”的青少年看起来有些恼羞成怒。

这让Jack不知怎的觉得更加恐怖了，意识到三人正饥渴地盯着他时也越发不自在。他两腿大开的姿势使私处完全暴露在外，强势慢慢从脸上消退，羞耻渐渐涌入心中。他咬住自己的下唇，努力克制住自己的颤抖。

“揍我吧。”他闭上眼宣告，但知道自己所要面对的不是那么回事。

高个子率先走上前，靠近他被吊起来的那条腿，先是抚摸起他被袜子勒住的小腿，然后隔着布料爱抚和亲吻足底。Jack不由得蜷起脚趾，呼吸也变得紊乱，因这诡异的恋足行为泛起一阵恶心。

“你知道吗，你的体味其实比你用的古龙水更好闻……”Bean不知何时绕到了他的背后，抱住他颤抖的身体，细细舔吻着他的腋窝。舌头与腋毛黏在一起，湿漉漉的感觉相当令人厌恶，胳膊也被Bean的辫子蹭得发痒。虽然他还是个孩子，体格却十分强健有力，即使Jack万分抗拒，但他不得不承认来自Bean的拥抱让他一直感到痛苦的累人姿势好受了很多。

Derek那双粗糙的手狂暴地游走在Jack的躯干上。他用力拉扯乳头，令Jack不禁吃痛地哀号。这似乎令Derek起了兴致，奇妙的笑容在他的脸上浮现。“没想到这小子平常看起来那么傲慢自大，这种时候倒还挺乖的。”Derek评价道，加重了蹂躏的力度。

即使Jack在内心充斥着无比的愤怒与憎恶，但他从街头学来的经验与残存的理性告诉他自己除了忍受没有其他的选择。再一次跟Michael的人搞砸也许会让Jack彻底玩完。他只希望这一切快点结束，之后独自把这次经历的记忆连同他的诸多秘密一起带进坟墓里。

“我发现在这人种里确实有这么一群色鬼。他们简直生来就是为了做爱的，毫无底线，来者不拒。”Derek抓住Jack的大腿内侧，狠狠地揉捏，“但无法否认的是，这也让他们异常地有吸引力。”

闻言，Jack的表情更加扭曲了几分，但又因为痛苦的快感叫了起来。他一直都不是一个擅长隐藏自己感觉的人。

“哇，他真的有反应。”高个子在察觉到Jack已经勃起时惊讶地也悄悄掏出了自己的鸡儿。

“老天，我们可不是该让这家伙来享受的吧？”Derek说罢，毫不犹豫地扇了Jack一巴掌，捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头直视自己的目光，“我就觉得很奇怪，他甚至都没怎么反抗。小子，告诉我，你他妈其实是个天天幻想着被轮奸的变态，是这样吧？”

“……”Jack还根本回不过神来，Derek就马上在他另一侧脸上又来了一下。

“Derek，给他点时间吧。”Bean见状，迟疑地阻拦他。

“我年轻的Bean，你得尽早明白这一点。在这片地界，如果有人烦扰了我们，无论是谁都需要被好好问候一番。”Derek的回答带着可怕的严肃。

Bean不作声了。他的指尖悄悄向下移动，划过臀部的裂隙，试探着那翕动的入口。刚刚从晕眩和耳鸣中回过神来的Jack在意识到正在发生什么时僵住了。虽然他从一开始就清楚这是必然的，但他从来都没有真正做好准备。

“不，不……”他自言自语般地哆嗦着，轻到几乎要不可闻。

但那触碰不会停止。手指在他柔软的会阴徘徊，时不时按压着后侧紧缩的那一处，将Jack推向崩溃的边缘。强烈的恐惧与羞辱让他的身体在变得无比僵硬的同时也剧烈抖动。

“……求求了，不，不要那里。”在本能的驱使下，他开口求饶。

Derek挑起眉毛：“怎么，你还怕这个？难道David不是早就把你玩透了吗？”

“噢，大Dave。虽然我从来没有真的喜欢过你，但还是希望你在上面安好。”高个子附和道。

David。

在听到这个名字的一瞬间，Jack的呼吸停止了。

酒。毒品。性亦或是爱。在凌晨五点指着他脑袋的手枪。

粗壮手臂上的六翼天使。

泪光在一瞬间涌上他的双眼。

“不要。请不要。”Jack只是机械地重复着。

“回答我，小子。David从来没操过你的屁股？”Derek问道。

“……”

“回答我。”Derek给了Jack一拳。清晰的痛楚几乎渗透到他的骨子里。

“……是的。”为了避免挨更多的揍，Jack只能从舌间艰难地挤出这个词。

“哈？这家伙怎么还有那个大Dave没动过的禁区。”高个子吐槽，“Bean，你竟然还得给你的性幻想对象破处？”

“Martin！”Bean涨红了脸，却掩饰不住他的喜悦，一边从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，浸没自己的手指：“不要害怕，我可有经验了！你一定会享受的。”

然而，Jack紧绷的括约肌让他的行动异常艰难。他安抚般地亲吻着Jack的脊背，轻声呼噜着：“放松，哥，你这样只会伤害自己。我会耐心待你的。不要让你的第一次只有痛苦，好吗？”

他妈的，一个未成年小屁孩敢这样跟他讲话？Jack咬牙切齿，差点昏过去。

“别太留情，Bean。记住我们的目的。”Derek提醒道。

干涩的入口被冰冷滑腻的指尖挤压着，因为双腿敞开并没有太难推入。指节没入体内，缓慢地搅动，传来阵阵隐秘的、撕裂般的疼痛。慌张的Jack根本不敢有任何动作，只好喘着气试图按Bean所说的放松自己。

“噢噢！不错。”Martin目不转睛地盯着这一切，撸起自己的老二。

实际上，Bean的确如他所说的很有耐心。当他仔细地抠到能够轻松活动开自己的两根手指后，他才终于抽出了手。不过紧接着，被用来替换手指的东西让Jack不禁再次难以放松。没错，就是那个。粗大、滚烫、硬如磐石……他感觉到无比的恐慌与恶心。

当那东西顶进他身体时，他夸张地发出了一声惨叫。Derek烦躁地把手插进Jack嘴里，压住他的舌头：“吵死了，你想让全世界都知道你被日了？”

“抱歉，哥。忍不住了……”Bean开始缓慢地前后移动胯部。

“唔……”Jack在Derek的压制下呜咽着。

“我靠，这狗东西在吸我的手指！”Derek诧异道，转念一想，又轻笑起来，“……嘿，想吸点更好的东西吗？”

“唔唔！”Jack连忙摇头。

“哼。”Derek嗤鼻，抽出手指，拉下了自己的拉链，把和他的大块头相配的大屌拍打在Jack的脸上，“快舔。”

屈辱的眼泪在Jack的眼眶里打转，但当Derek把手放在他的头上时，他马上明白了如果自己还不乖乖照做将会发生什么。犹疑片刻，他还是衔住了面前大得离谱的龟头。那气味熏得他作呕。

“这就对了。”Derek似乎很满意，奖赏般地揉了揉Jack的头发。

身后，Bean的动作可从来没有停止。每一次撞击对Jack来说都是地狱般的折磨。对同志之事有所了解的他甚至不光彩地希望Bean能快点找到他的前列腺。不过，他很快就如愿了。某刻，他忽然间感觉到了，那一股电流般的快感，变调的呻吟融化在被塞满的嘴里。

“啊啊！他一下把我吸得好紧！”Bean惊叫道。

Derek按住Jack的头，狠狠地把鸡巴送进他的喉咙里。Jack被这突然的动作哽住了，而没有效果的咳嗽只会让喉管收缩，从而服务于Derek：“老天，他真是个变态……”此时，Jack的眼泪也终于流了下来——至少这样他还能让自己相信那都是由生理引起的。

Bean的双手在他的肋骨和腰上徘徊，温和的爱抚仿佛是在给动物顺毛。比起暴力的Derek和有性癖奇怪的Martin，这个小孩的动作更像是怀着感情的正常做爱。他没有带来什么身体上的伤害，但在某种意义上却让Jack的意志更加遭受到了摧残。

每一秒都是煎熬。Jack硬到发痛，流淌着前液，却得不到任何照顾。他只能像个软绵绵的破布娃娃一样，上被牵着头快速地抽送，下被一次又一次的顶入所贯穿。他的思维因强烈的冲击甚至开始关闭，只能随着两人的节奏前后摇晃，涕泗横流，自动地发出被捂住的破碎喘息。

他甚至根本不知道，此时Martin已经把他早已吊到麻痹的脚踝握住，用他穿着袜子的脚摩擦着屌。

“我快了！”Bean发出一声低吼，把活塞运动加快到一个更疯狂的速度。

“我也……”Derek也更用力地操起Jack的嘴巴。

不同的精液被同时注射进了Jack的上下。他因被呛到而剧烈咳嗽，也因此直接把嘴里的东西都吞了下去。而在下方，容不进的液体流到了他颤抖的大腿上，或是滴落在了地面。很快Martin也给了自己最后一撸，射在了他的腿和脚上。

他失去了知觉。

注意到怀中人变得毫无动静的Bean有些担心：“喂……他怎么了？”

“我保证他什么事都没有。”Derek把软下来的屌从Jack的嘴里拔了出来，带出一条长长的粘液，“你看，他那儿还是硬着的呢！”

“也许我们可以把他放下来，换个姿势再来一轮。他的体力是真的差。”Martin建议道。

“好主意。”

他们开始拆解系住Jack的绳子，在连接处彻底松开后，Jack重重地摔了下去。

三人俯视着这样狼狈又可怜的Jack。谁能想到那个狂妄的“Jackpot”有一天也会因为得罪了某人，从而沦落至此，如同刚生下来般赤裸，身体遍布着血瘀，失去意识地趴在地上，屁眼里还流着白色的东西呢？

Derek轻松地把他翻了个面，坐在了他的双腿之间。他用力掰开已经被他捏出指痕的大腿，胡乱地抠着还留在Jack体内的精液：“真麻烦，还得先把这些东西清理一番。”

Bean哼了一声，埋下头吻住Jack微微张开的嘴，伸进舌头纠缠起来。他的手流连在Jack的胸口和手臂上。听到对方终于开始从喉间发出微弱的哀鸣，他脸上所浮现出的羞涩显得那么怪异而扭曲。

Martin抱起Jack无力的小腿，脱下那只已经被他弄脏的袜子。

看来事情还远远没有结束。


End file.
